This invention relates to an improved lead screw drive for adjusting the position of a vehicle seat.
Modern vehicle seat assemblies often have motors to drive the seats between several positions. Motors are provided for changing the vertical position and the tilt of the seat, and also for changing the position of the seat towards and away from the instrument panel to accommodate various sized drivers.
The motors for driving the seats forward and rearwardly within the cab, have often been relatively complex and expensive. Typically, lower slides are fixed to the vehicle floor at each side of the seat, and second upper slides are fixed to the seat and ride within the first lower slides.
A single central motor is used for driving both sides. The known single central motor includes a motor having cables extending to each of the sides. The cables drive a gear reduction which in turn drives a second cable that then drives a member for moving the seat forward and rearwardly.
This arrangement has been relatively complex, and labor intensive at the assembly stage. It has been difficult to provide such a system in modular components, and further the arrangement has required a good number of attachment members for each of the several components.
It is a desire of the present invention to reduce the complexity of the drives for moving the seats forwardly and rearwardly in the cab.